The present disclosure relates to a connection member.
There exists a connection member (U clip) that is attached to a blade main body in order to connect a wiper blade to a tip end portion of a wiper arm. The connection member is swingably attached to a support shaft at a side of the blade main body. A U-shaped tip end portion is formed on the tip end portion of the wiper arm so as to fit and connect onto a U-shaped connection that is formed between right and left side walls of the connection member. As a result, the connection member can swingably attach the wiper blade to the wiper arm (see Japanese Utility Model Registration No. 2569487 and Japanese Published Unexamined Patent Application No. H11-310110, for example).
Outer surfaces of the right and left side walls of the connection member are made to slide on side plates at a side of the blade main body in order to prevent vibration (jounce) in a wiping direction of the wiper blade. However, the connection member is structured such that its connection part, whose outer surfaces are U-shaped, is vertically open. That is, upper and lower portions at the right and left side walls are open so as to be lip-shaped. After resin molding, such resin is apt to be drawn inward due to resin shrinkage, for example. As a result, the slide with the blade main body side is insufficient, and a vibration problem thus occurs at the time of wiping, for example. In order to overcome the problem, proposed projections are formed with the same projection amounts on the outer surfaces of the right and left side walls of the connection member so that the projections can securely contact and slide on the side plates at the blade main body side (see Japanese Published Unexamined Patent Application No. 2004-330835, for example).